


A Beginning

by goldmash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jaytim hell, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash
Summary: Jason has been trying for weeks but he finally did it. He kisses Tim.





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough Jaytim tbh.

The Cave was dimly lit by the supercomputers and quiet besides the soft rustling of cleaning wounds. He killed someone today. Well, several someones. After witnessing the terrified whispers of the kid telling them to stop, that's all he remembered through the crimson fury that consumed him. Jason Todd has done a lot of bad things in life. But he won't regret killing scum like rapists or dealers that sold to kids. Finding out that Tim didn't mind was a relief. Tim was always more vicious but never crossing the line. But Tim doesn't show any disapproval for Jason's actions, so he asks him.

"I know Bruce is black and white on this. But I'm not. Damian doesn't give a fuck except for his father's approval and Dick already killed the Joker once. Well, almost. Barbara and Alfred agree. Cass and Stephanie doesn't like it but understand that it's a necessary evil. I'm just worried about how it'll affect you. If you're fine then I'm fine." Tim shrugs and starts putting away the first aid supplies.

Jason doesn't know if this was brotherly concern or-

Because the only thing that held Jason back from kissing him was that Tim wouldn't approve of his lifestyle. (Lies. So many other things as well.)

He really needed to tell Tim he wanted to date him. Other than the different moral standards, the other thing keeping him back was Jason being an asshole to Tim when they first met. Like trying to kill him. But that was years ago so-?

Goddamn it. 

And Tim was gorgeous. Way out of his league. Not even on the planet. He could always have someone younger, more handsome, better-

Jason was a mess, okay?

And then Tim smirks. "I thought the Hood didn't care what others think, huh?"

And Jason can't take it. He's been trying for months and weeks. Years even. Jason always thought he was attractive even through the haze of toxic green rage that plagued him after his resurrection.

Jason's been crashing his patrols for weeks. They have early breakfast together. Dick's been waggling his eyebrows at Jason and Alfred subtly telling him what Tim likes. Stephanie and Babs already threatened to castrate him if he hurts Tim and Cass is of no help, laughing at his misery. 

"Jason?"

What were they even talking about? His smiles were distracting and his smirks just short circuited his brain.

You know what? He's had enough. The Red Hood wasn't a coward. Fuck it all to hell-

"Jas- oomf-mmmph!"

He kisses Tim. Both hands holding his face close, he tastes like espresso and blood from his split lip and like heaven and hell combined because he's been waiting for weeks and what if Tim doesn't like him back, what if this ruins what they already have-

Oh. He's kissing back. Gently as if to ask for permission then devouring hot lips-

And he doesn't want to stop. Ever. And they don't for a while.

They break apart reluctantly with one last kiss and Tim-

"You idiot." He smiles fondly. "You could've just said."

Yeah, he could've. But somehow this is way better. 

And they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Don't be shy to comment on what you like or feedback!


End file.
